The Perfect Love Story of a Mudblood and a Pureblood
by AriaEnoshima
Summary: 100% 'tru luv' between the beautiful Mudblood Princess, Hermione and the dashing Pureblood Prince Draco. This is a very serious story, with massive amounts of pure love and no weird characterisation like gradual love or following canon personalities. A parody fic if it wasn't obvious.


**A/N: Just another 100% totaly original love story between Draco (isn't he dreamy?) and Hermione (all the boys want her). Nothing weird or humorous here, just pure love and justice and righteousness and pleasure and sexiness and hawtess and dreaminess and ...**

* * *

It was a handful of weeks after the end of the war and the sentencing of past Death Eaters was well underway. One of the most controversial prisoners was Draco Malfoy. Although most would like to give him a good kick in the balls and ship him off to Azkaban, he didn't do much in the war for his side. In fact, he helped save the war by letting himself loose a scuffle for the ownership of the Elder Wand. Not only that, Harry Potter himself was vouching for him not to be imprisoned in the traditional way.

The Daily Prophet has quoted him saying;

"It's not like I like the twat, but his mum did save my life and all. I'm just making sure I don't look like the dick at the end of this."

The furious mass debate over how Draco Malfoy will be sentenced stretched on for most of the day. Nobody wanted to waste more then a day on him but near the end of the session, there was no clear solution.

"Throw 'im over to the dementors," some self important asshole shouted over the din of the courtroom.

"No, we need that amazing Malfoy money to line our pockets, have him donate his every penny to the Ministry," a money grubbing asshole responded.

"Maybe we should think this through. I mean, we are in no rush here. We can spread this out over 3 years or so, " a person with no sense of time or priorities added.

"Ugh, just let him into selective custody and be done with it."

Somehow, this frustrated person managed to be heard over the loud arguing that was taking place. Once this person realised they were the centre of attention, she continued.

"I mean, just have a trusted member of the community watch over Malfoy, make sure he doesn't get into trouble or anything. Perhaps over two years to make sure any relapses don't occur."

This random woman (who wasn't even supposed to be part of the Malfoy case) managed to put forward a proposal the whole court could agree with.

"Now, who should we entrust the young Malfoy to... It would have to be somebody who would never sympathise with Death Eater ideologies. Oh, whatever. We have something down for all this and that's a better position then we were in 10 minutes ago."

The judge ruled that Draco Malfoy was to be put into supervision of a member of wizarding community in order to make sure he reforms his dastardly ways.

* * *

"Harry, why do _I_ have to babysit Malfoy?," Hermione complained. She had been doing this for quite a while since she discovered she had to be the one supervising Draco for the better part of two years.

"They needed somebody who could stand up to him and not be swayed by any of his Pureblood mutterings. Plus, I thought you would enjoy having him under your thumb," Harry retold for the seventh time. He was glad he only had to drop her off at the holding cell Malfoy was in.

"I much prefer having that prat under my fist, thank you very much. I still don't understand why you or Ron couldn't do this."

"Auror training is tough on any free time me may want to have. I also suspect there are some people there that wouldn't mind 'accidentally' hitting Malfoy with a curse or two when my back is turned. I don't mind him getting hurt, but it would reflect badly on me."

"Now, he's right through there. Good luck. Not that you need it of course, I'm sure you can handle a captured Malfoy."

Harry wasn't one to run away from bad situations but he did everything but run away from the corridor, back to the relative safety of the Auror barracks.

"I still don't see why I'm the one stuck with this...", Hermione muttered as she entered the room.

All negative thoughts were sapped away as soon as she saw Draco restrained on his chair.

Hermione could only think about his beautiful blond hair (which had been uncleaned for three and a half months), his piercing grey eyes (that have been functioning on two hours of sleep on average) and his glowing skin (that was more likely to be growing plants due to the amount of dirt that had covered his every inch).

On Draco's side he saw an angel. An angel with frizzy untreated hair who came to rescue him.

Basically, these two idiots fell in love with eachother. Don't ask me how, but that is the way it goes.

"D-draco? What did they do to you?" Hermione suddenly raised her pitch into a feverish, squeal as she saw 'her man' being abused by the Aurors.

"I don't know, my love. One moment I was trying to sleep in my cell, another I was here," Draco replied, still stunned at the divine presence that had been granted to him.

He was convinced right then and there, that Hermione was a being not of this Earth. She had been sent to him to make him a better person. Draco only had to guide this pure being through the perils of normal (read: pureblood) life. Every moment he could look upon this spectral being was another moment worth living.

"Lets get you out of there, Dracie-poo!" Hermione squealed as she was able to help Draco out of his bindings. Abruptly, Draco fell into Hermione's chest. She held back a slight smile as Draco was able to take in the body of his Goddess.

The two then started to share a glance and both of their heads moved in unison closer together. Soon, they were eye to eye.

"I don't think my father would want to hear about this," Draco uttered as he moved in to kiss Hermone's lips. She let out a little gasp before going moving into his motions. Soon, they were moving like really desperate baboons in a fight for dominance. They completely forgot they were standing in the middle of a prison cell. The Auror's watching over Draco's cell were very confused. One moment Hermione was looking like she would want to do anything else then be here, the next she was snogging Malfoy's face off. This would certainly be going the rounds down the Department for Magical Law Enforcement gossip circle.

After about 36 hours of continuous make out (not really that long, but it felt that long to everybody in the area), Hermione decided to reluctantly pull Draco away from her.

"Now, I'm sure there is room for both of us in Malfoy Manor. Let's head there, right now. I can hardly wait to be in your ancestral home!" Even Draco was confused at the sudden enthusiasm coming out Hermione's mouth. He knew the last time she was there, Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix before managing to escape. In fact, he could feel her memento of her time there through the arm he was grasping. Draco wasn't quite sure what was happening. All he could do was blindly nod at her request.

They glided through the Ministry, paying no mind to everybody else (either out of utter bliss out of being with her darling or confusion out of the person holding a little too tight to him). The corridors, lift and atrium passed by their eyes in a blur, only their destination in mind.

Soon they paused in front of a floo fireplace.

"Darling, you need to go through first. The protections on your home won't allow me to go in uninvited," Draco was even more confused at this-he didn't need to invite anybody in before. Maybe the Ministry meddled with his home again. Focusing on his desire to figure out what the hell is going on, Draco stepped into the floo.


End file.
